


with what tenderness / the folded silence

by projectcyborg



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, other ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#108 ~ earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	with what tenderness / the folded silence

**Author's Note:**

> words: 125 + 125  
> spoilers: "Lay Down Your Burdens" and "Crossroads"  
> prompt: Six and Roslin ~ [History](http://web.archive.org/web/20040803232135/http://www.poems.com/histozwi.htm) in thassalia's [Reunion Fic Drabble Challenge](http://thassalia.livejournal.com/329458.html)

That night, stillness shrouds New Caprica. Even the Centurions' clang is deadened by the mud. Nobody sleeps.

She sits in the schoolhouse, listening to Isis fuss at Maya's breast. Tory passes notes to Her across the table, then burns the leaves of paper on the coals.

'That face that prowled my nightmares,' She writes, 'that Gorgon multiplied a hundredfold, each copy cold as alabaster.'

But when Caprica parts the tentflap, She sees she's made of flesh.

"You," She whispers. "Whore. I dreamed your treachery. Take me like Starbuck, if you've come for trophies of your holocaust, but know that I'm no plaything."

"What else did You dream?" Caprica circles toward the brazier's warmth, watching Her. "Did You dream of a child?" she says. "Of Earth?"

* * *

That night, the opera house is strewn with bodies of the dead. She trips on their limbs, bloody and haphazard, as She chases the child's laughter.

Her feet find the lobby. Caprica and Hera fade into the nimbus at the doorway.

A voice calls, "Hey."

Kara descends the staircase like a debutante, like an angel, navigating the carpet of corpses (Billy, Cain, Ellen, Kat, Sharon, Gina).

"Laura," She says. "Nice hair." She grins and reaches out to touch it.

Caprica shifts Hera on her hip. "Where did Leoben lead you, Starbuck?"

She just rests Her cheek in Kara's palm, where it's peaceful. "I'll show You the way," Kara says, "if You make Caprica Yours."

Caprica watches Them, and yearns.

Laura Roslin wakes. 

Kara Thrace wakes. 


End file.
